Un sueño
by Viry Natzy
Summary: Día de Halloween, día en que los demonios vienen a llevarse almas puras he inocentes. Bella tuvo un bebe fruto de una noche con un ángel, tendrá que protegerlo… ¿podrá hacerlo?... EPOV listo! . ...
1. Chapter 1

**CHICAS! Espero que esta idea les guste ja.**

* * *

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

**- Titulo: Un sueño...**

**- Nick del autor: Viry Natzy**

**- Resumen: Día de Halloween, día en que los demonios vienen a llevarse almas puras he inocentes. Bella tuvo un bebe fruto de una noche con un ángel, tendrá que protegerlo… ¿podrá hacerlo?**

**- Rating: T**

**- Género: Romance/Mistery**

**- Pareja: Edward/Bella**

**- Número de palabras: 3,516**

**Halloween Cullen Contest **

Un sueño…

Halloween… el día mas temido aquí en Forks, bueno al menos para mi, mi bebe decidió nacer hoy… y hoy según las normas de este pueblo no se puede bautizar a ningún recién nacido… malamente solo el mío nació hoy.

Este día todos los demonios salen de sus casas y se mezclan con nosotros como si fuera un disfraz aunque todos sabemos que existen y están con nosotros casi diario, de mi bebe nadie sabe de su existencia, el fue mi mas oscuro secreto que celosamente guarde. El fue fruto de una noche que pase con un ángel de cabellos cobrizos, al ver de nuevo a la criatura que tengo en mis brazos veo que tiene mucho parecido con el, su misma cabellera, sus ojos verdes que me miran con mucha atención y por ultimo como si el supiera que estoy pensando en el me sonríe… la misma sonrisa de mi ángel.

-Te tengo que bautizar mi niño, sino vendrán por ti… y eso no lo permitiré. –le susurre besándole su pequeña frente.

Salí de mi casa, gracias a dios mis padres se tragaron el cuento de que posiblemente me había comido algo que me cayó mal y fueron a la fiesta de los Cullen. Ellos eran un clan de vampiros que vivían aquí, más yo jamás los había visto, era el primer año que pasábamos aquí en Forks. Camine por el mismo camino que pase aquel día que me encontré a mi ángel hace casi dos meses.

_(__**Flash Back**__)_

_Iba caminando por el bosque esperando que mis padres terminaran su noche de novios, ósea una noche de… ¡Dios creo que ni siquiera puedo pensarlo! No quería escuchar como hacían eso, así que para que yo estuviera a gusto decidí salir y caminar, una noche hermosa sin duda, es lo único que me gusta de estar aquí, las noches estrelladas, despejadas y con la humedad en el aire. No me fije ya cuanto tiempo era el que tenia fuera de casa, y tampoco me di cuenta a donde había dado a parar. Solo me quede estancada en mi lugar cuando alce mi vista y vi al único hombre que me pudo hacer tener pensamientos impuros hacia su persona._

_-¿Quién eres? –pregunte asustada e idiotizada por la belleza de quien tenía frente a mí._

_-Soy… -en sus ojos pude ver que se estaba dando una batalla interna- creo que eso es lo que menos importa… ¿que es lo que hace alguien como tu, por estos rumbos? –su voz parecía un ronroneo seductor._

_-Yo… acabo de llegar de Phoenix… y vine a conocer los alrededores –comente perdida en esos obres dorados._

_-Pues eso esta muy mal no lo crees –se acerco peligrosamente- no deberías venir sola al bosque, algo malo podría pasarte –se escuchaba como si estuviera convenciendo a el mismo._

_-Yo no lo creo, pues te tengo aquí ángel mío –le toque el rostro, maravillándome por su textura de terciopelo y frescura de un témpano de hielo._

_-¿Crees que soy un ángel? No sabiendo que en realidad soy un demonio. –termino con voz sombría bajando su mirada, ahí fue donde por primera vez me di cuenta de sus vestimentas, tenia unos vaqueros rotos de tanto usar, sus tenis estaban manchados de algo negro, al alzar un poco mas la vista me di cuenta que su camisa estaba manchada de sangre._

_-¿Qué eres ángel? ¿Qué es lo que eres? –pregunte aun no queriéndome hacer la idea de que fuera un hombre lobo o algo peor._

_-Seré lo que tu quieras amada mía, si quieres, negare mi ser y seré tu ángel. –y con esto termino dándome un beso que me quito el aliento, para hundirnos en una noche donde toque el cielo con la punta de los dedos._

_(__**Fin del Flash Back**__)_

De tan solo recordarlo me sentía avergonzada, al no poder creer que según mis principios no debía de haberme acostado con alguien que solo conocí unos minutos, y que aparte jamás volví a ver. Sentí que alguien me pisaba los talones, así que pare volviéndome para ver de quien se trataba… no había nadie. Solo a mi se me ocurría salir a estas horas de la noche con mi bebe en brazos. Eran casi las once...

"Dice la leyenda que desde tiempos ancestrales, los bebes que nacían siempre fueron bendecidos de alguna forma y así los demonios no podían tocarlos. Un día una pareja tuvo su bebe unos días antes de Halloween, pero no tuvieron tiempo de ir a bautizarlo.

"El día llego y los padres estaban afuera de la casa dando dulces a los niños que estaban pasando, apenas pasaron el umbral de la puerta se escucharon como si alguien estuviera succionando algo. Preocupados decidieron registrar toda la planta baja de su casa –ya que eran adinerados, se daban el lujo de tener una casa de dos pisos- el sonido dejo de escucharse y fue sustituido por un destrozo de muebles y por último el sonido de un cristal quebrándose.

"Los padres mas asustados que nunca corrieron a ver a su bebe… soltaron el aire contenido al ver que estaba en su cuna arropado hasta la nariz, pero les estaba dando la espalda, la madre se acerco a su retoño y dio un grito de terror y dolor. A su bebe le habían succionado hasta la última gota de sangre, dejando solo su cuerpecito inerte sin la calidez que lo caracterizaba."

Desde entonces este día jamás se bautiza, ya que se hace un día de luto por aquel nacido que no pudo vivir. Pero de mi bebe nadie sabia su existencia, yo solo me entere hace dos meses que estaba embarazada y como si estuviera a contra tiempo empezó a crecer rápidamente en mi interior, yo sola di a luz a un varoncito, me sorprendí al ver que ya abría los ojos y tenía unos dientes asomándose en sus encías.

No mentiré… me asuste. Me asuste al no tener a nadie a mi lado, al estar sola, conmocionada, y alterada. El bosque se volvía cada vez mas espeso, unos pasos atrás de mí se hicieron audibles, haciendo que todo mi ser estallara en nervios. Pare en seco, mas los pasos no… siguieron su camino, trate de no voltear o hacer algo, y a mi lado paso un fantasma, era la primera vez que veía uno –en mi no era raro yo nunca pude llegar a ver cosas por el estilo ya que yo era diferente- era una chica con un vestido azul, era hermosa, tenia una tez pálida casi sepulcral, sus ojos eran dos pares de pozos de chocolate, su cabello cobrizo estaba recogido en un moño, sus labios eran pequeños y rosados. Yo por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar decidí esconderme en unos arbustos, vi que la mujer siguió su camino hasta quedarse a unos cuantos metros de mi, era seguida por un hombre, fornido, alto, de tez morena, cabello negro, parecía alguien de la reserva de La Plush, donde se encontraban todos los hombres lobos.

-Amor… -le dijo el hombre.

-¿Por qué no volviste? Acaso ¿ya no me amabas? –de los ojos de ella salieron lagrimas de sangre, que la hacían ver mas terrorífica y hermosa.

-Yo volví, pero tu ya no estabas con nosotros Nessie, volví y me dijeron que…

-¿Mori? Creo que eso no es impedimento para que estemos juntos.

-Si lo es, tu pronto pasaras al otro mundo y yo me quedare aquí. –su voz estaba bañada en desesperación y dolor.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? –Le tendió la mano- Así estaremos juntos por toda la vida… aunque el padre haya dicho: hasta que la muerte nos separe… no quiero que sea así.

-Ni yo amor.

-Vamos Jacob, ven conmigo para estar toda la eternidad juntos –las lagrimas rojas estaban cayendo en todo su vestido, el retomo la cara y le trato de limpiar las lagrimas.

-No puedo negarme a tu petición amor, tu eres la razón de mi existencia, la razón por la cual volví… ahora vámonos. –apenas la abrazo una neblina cayo encina de nosotros, se escucharon unos gritos desgarradores que llenaron mis oídos, y ocasionando que mi bebe empezara a llorar.

-Ya amor, ya, mamá esta aquí, cálmate. –le mire y le llene de besos su cara hasta que al fin se tranquilizo. Volví la mirada y la neblina se había quitado por completo dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de aquel hombre que unos minutos antes estaba erguido y saludable. Contuve el llanto que se amenazaba a salir, y salí corriendo en dirección a mi casa.

La casa estaba en penumbras, la luz de la luna y de los faroles se colaban entre las persianas, dándole un toque lúgubre a todo lo que estaba aquí. Me senté en el sillón con mi bebe aun en brazos, la casa se veía mas vacía, esperaba que aquellos demonios no sintieran u olieran a mi retoño, mi miedo volvió a mi cuanto escuche pisadas en el segundo piso. Pero no eran de un hombre, ya que eran ligeros y tenían tacones. Se escucho de pronto como alguien movió un banco que tenia en mi recamara, y terminando de llevar al límite mis nervios sentí una respiración pesada en mi nuca. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, empezaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos, mi hijo me veía confundido.

-Ya nene, a mami no le pasa nada –le afirme sollozando.

Me arme de valor –del poco que me quedaba- y empecé a voltear poco a poco, topándome con la nada. Respire hondo aliviada y al volverme me tope con una bruja. No como las que salen en las películas, aquellas de color verde, con una enorme verruga en la nariz, ella era la bruja mas temida en el pueblo, tenia la tez morena, cabello negro como la noche, una mirada audaz y tétrica. Tenia un aspecto desilañado y pandroso, cojeaba ya que según los chismes, ella peleaba con demonios cada que cerraba los ojos y cuando lograba vencerlos tomaba toda la sangre que ellos poseían y así se hacia mas fuerte.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? –reproche sintiendo mi corazón en mi garganta y protegiendo todo lo que podía a mi bebe.

-Vengo por lo que me pertenece niña –vio a mi bebe y se relamió los labios- ese bebe no esta bautizado, así que puedo tomarlo.

-No, por favor, hare lo que quiera pero aléjese de mi bebe –suplique-.

-Eso es imposible, llevo siglos esperando un bebe no bendecido para poder volver a ser hermosa.

-No lo tendrá –tome la pistola de mi papa que el guardaba para emergencias cuando la apunte directamente a la cabeza ella soltó una carcajada, aquella como las de las brujas de películas –bueno al menos algo de esas replicas son ciertas-.

-Niña tonta ¡crees que una bala me detendrá! Tu no sabes nada del mundo en el que vives, ni siquiera sabes que era el padre de ese bebe que tienes entes brazos.

-¡Claro que si, es mi ángel! –grite lo mas que pude jalando del gatillo, mi bebe lloro, cuando abrí bien los ojos ahí estaba ella con la bala incrustada en el cráneo la cual cayo doblada por el impacto.

-Lo ves no paso nada –rio- aparte tu ángel… ja eso parecen, solamente…

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –pregunte en un susurro bajando derrotada el arma.

-Que el es un muerto viviente niña… -rió.

Mi cerebro no carburaba bien, acaso me estaba dando a entender que era un ¿zombie?

-No es un zombie… es un vampiro –rió mas fuerte aun-.

-¿Cómo… como demonios?...

-Soy bruja –ladeo la cabeza- así que si no quieres darme el bebe… creo que también tendré que matarte –termino con repiqueteo en su voz.

En un parpadeo ella estaba a escasos centímetros de mi, yo estaba paralizada alejando lo mas que podía a mi bebe de ella, el estaba llorando con toda la fuerza que sus pulmoncitos le daban.

-¡Cállate, que sigues tu! –mi hijo al parecer le entendió por que lloro aun mas fuerte. Ella lamió mi cuello, ocasionando que me dieran ganas de vomitar, absorbió el aroma de cabello y sentí una daga en mi cuello. Cerré los ojos lo mas que pude pero por mas que espere el corte no paso, mi bebe dejo de llorar, se empezaron a escuchar destrozos en la casa, abrí mis ojos y hay estaba, mi ángel, estaba combatiendo con aquella bruja, ella pronuncio unas palabras que surgieron efecto en el haciéndolo retroceder.

Se volteo a mi tomándome en brazos, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo –que era sobrehumana su rapidez-. Paramos en una casa que estaba abandonada, era enorme, me di cuenta que era la Mansión de los Masen. Unos civiles que murieron ya hace varios años por vejez.

-Quédate aquí tengo que ir a pedir ayuda, por favor cuídate y cuida a nuestro hijo –suplico tocando la cabeza de mi niño que se había quedado dormido- para que no te encuentre solo aguanta la respiración y cuenta a veinte.

-Si me va a hallar... –susurre asustada.

-No lo hará… confía en mi.

Apenas lo perdí de vista hice lo que dijo, mas no contaba con que mi hijo se iba a despertar llorando. Trate de calmarlo pero no fue posible, mire hacia el techo y vi que una parte del segundo piso se había caído y se veía el techo que estaba enmohecido. Aleteos de aves se escucharon en el segundo piso, me pare de la esquina en donde estaba y camine unos pasos, escuchando como la madera rechinaba bajo mis pies.

Se escucho como un golpe sordo provenía del extremo opuesto de la casa, mi respiración y corazón volvieron a moverse al compás del aleteo de un colibrí. Otro golpe volvió a sonar haciendo que el muro cayera y hay estaba mi perdición, aquella bruja que quería la vida de mi hijo, mi coraje afloro, pero en forma de llanto.

-¡¿QUE ATORMENTARME NO ES SUFICIENTE? ¡DÉJAME, DEJANOS EN PAZ! –grite a todo pulmón.

-Eso es imposible ese bebe es mi boleto a la belleza eterna… así que no. –se acerco peligrosamente a mi, con una sonrisa torcida en una mueca espeluznante que dejaba ver sus torcidos y manchados dientes.

-¡Déjame en paz… deja mi bebe… por favor! –suplique llorando, abatida de lo que le esperaba a mi hijo. El tenía derecho a crecer… el tenia el derecho.

-Posiblemente… pero llevo centenares de siglos pisando este mundo… aprendí a convivir con la muerte… así que no me importa quién merece vivir… de todas formas tarde o temprano va a morir.

-Si vas a hacerlo hazlo de una buena vez, ese monologo ya me tiene harta. –le dije mordazmente en un susurro.

-Bueno… yo quería divertirme pero ya que tienes prisa… con mucho gusto.

Termino por aventarme al suelo, ocasionando que mi bebe se me fuera de los brazos, empezó a llorar, la bruja vio a mi retoño y la vista se le nublo con deseo, se fue de mi y brinco directo a el. La tome del tobillo para que no se pudiera mover pero ella era mas fuerte que yo, solo forcejeo un poco y me pateo al cara haciendo que yo cayera en el suelo algo aturdida.

Tomo a mi bebe en brazos y saco de nuevo su daga, haciéndome recordar las dagas de los piratas.

-No se parece… es una de ellos, para ser exacta de Barba Negra. –rió al momento que puso su daga en el pequeño cuello de mi bebe, mi mundo se estaba desmoronando, yo cerré los ojos fuertemente y llore con todas mis fuerzas… ¿Dónde estaba mi ángel para protegernos? ¿Dónde?

-Deja a mi hijo ahora –murmuro esa voz. Abrí mis ojos y me tope con unos seis ángeles más aparte del mío. El tenía una daga -más mirándola bien, era un crucifijo convertido en daga- contra el cuello de esa bruja.

-Si me matas no me iré sola, Edward… -el se vio sorprendido- tu no eres el único que puede leer mentes.

-Deja al bebe ya. –grito un ángel rubio, al verlo era el que tenia mas edad.

-No. Primero que tu hijo me quite esa daga de mi cuello.

Todos se quedaron mudos, pero una chica pequeña puso cara de enfado quitándole a la desprevenida bruja su cuchillo junto con el bebe. Cuando estaba fuera de su alcance mi hijo Edward la degolló. Su cuerpo inerte en el suelo se empezó a desmoronar poco a poco, como si fuera ceniza, las cuales se estaban hiendo al cielo.

Un par de sombras se hicieron presentes, al lado de las cenizas, como si estuvieran esperando algo, todo rastro de ella se fue, pero las sombras permanecieron ahí. Una de ellas, la más pequeña empezó a sollozar, mientras que la otra trataba de consolarla.

-Pensé que lo iba a volver a ver aunque fuera por última vez… -se escucho una voz de mujer.

-Si, cariño yo también pensé que volvería a ver a nuestro hijo.

Edward estaba en shock, tenia los ojos muy abiertos, alzo la mano como queriendo alcanzarlos y se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta que toco el hombro de uno de ellos.

Voltearon y eran personas vestidas como de los años veintes, mas el hombre fue el que me llamo la atención era casi idéntico a Edward solo que el era rubio y ojos azules.

-¿Hijo? –Todos nos contuvimos la respiración- No… no puede ser… tu estabas muerto… yo toque tu cuerpo… estaba frío. –sollozo la mujer.

-Ella –vio el lugar que ocupaba la mujer- ¿fue la mujer que me hizo esto?

-Si hijo… después de varios años de buscar la culpable di con ella. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya era muy viejo y la muerte toco a mi puerta y unos días después le pasó lo mismo a tu madre… solo que no podíamos irnos sin verte. –le respondió su padre.

-¿Cómo sabes que son tus padres? –pregunto uno de los ángeles de cabellos negros.

-No lo se… solo lo sentí. –termino con una mirada de adoración.

-Igual que nosotros sentimos que eras tu hijo mío –termino abrazándolo su madre devolviéndole el, el abrazo- al parecer creciste por que esa bruja quiso que así fuera… al parecer presentía lo que iba a pasar.

-Si… mas bien ella lo sabia, ella era una de las pocas brujas que saben predecir el futuro, leyéndolo como si ya hubiese pasado. –comento la chica pequeña que tenia a mi bebe aun- Ah Bella ten a tu pequeño. –abrí mis brazos y lo abraze como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Bien… veo que estas bien hijo… así que nos vamos… -empezaron a desvanecerse en el aire.

-Pero… y ¿si no vuelvo a verlos? –pregunto mi ángel afligido.

-Pues a nosotros solo nos queda tener la esperanza de que no será así hijo… tú vive en esta media vida que te dieron, junto a la mujer que amas y tu hijo… veras que serás feliz. –terminaron abrazados desvaneciéndose completamente.

-Bueno… fueron muchas emociones… vámonos a casa, ya saben que no podemos dejar la fiesta así como así. –intervino alguien después de estar varios minutos en silencio.

-Emmett en realidad no tengo ganas de ir –contesto Edward.

-¿Ustedes son l-l-los Cullen? –pregunte.

-Si. –contesto quien yo creía entonces era Carslile.

-Yo no puedo ir mis padres no saben nada de mi condición y no sabría que decirles.

-No te preocupes, váyanse a tu casa. –comento Esme, mientras Edward me tomo en vilo para llevarme a casa.

Mi casa estaba hecha un remolino, por la pelea que hubo, un vampiro contra una bruja… vaya. Me subió hasta mi cuarto y nos dejo a mi hijo y a mí en la cama. Se hinco al lado de nosotros y nos vio con ojos de adoración pura. Lo vi con todo el amor que puede profesarle y mis ojos empezaron a pesar cada vez más… hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Vaya Halloween, ¿verdad hijo? –escuche a lo lejos junto con la risa de mi bebe- Pero sabes no lo cambiaria por nada… aunque eso significara que lo tendría que volver a vivir… Edward… mi pequeño Edward… -yo sonreí en mis adentros un nombre que le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Ahora solo tendría que preocuparme en como decirles a mis padres que ya son abuelos.

Abrí mis ojos totalmente desesperada, mi sueño era hermoso o tal vez me equivoque y si fue real… mas al ver mi prominente vientre corrobore que era un sueño… un hermoso sueño, que esperara que pasara. Vi la luna que estaba en todo su esplendor, toque mi vientre apenas era treinta de octubre… mis padres no sabían nada, igual que en mi sueño mañana irían con los Cullen los cuales son vampiros, en el pueblo de Forks hay monstruos por todos lados –reales claro-… yo solo esperaba que mi ángel viniera a mi y rezaba por que mi bebe no naciera mañana… y que por dios no pasara todo lo que paso en mi sueño… el cual más bien parecía un vistazo hacia el futuro...

Fin.

* * *

**Tank you, Grazie, en todos los idiomas posibles mas gracias jajá por venir y leer esta historia espero que les haya gustado y si es así y si no pues dejen Review plis XD.**

**Esta historia va para Halloween contest, ok niñas espero que vayan a votar por mi el 7 de octubre! Plis plis plis! XP. En mi profile estará el link para la página de Halloween Contest.**

**Kisses and Hughs, LAS QUERO! CHAO! CHAO!**

**P.D: Si acaso llego a tener unos 20 reviews, subire el Epov, solo despues de que termine el concurso ja ok XD. PLIS! VOTEN! XD CHAO!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

Un... ¿sueño?

-Edward, vete de aquí.

-No –susurre secamente mirando desde abajo la ventana que daba al cuarto de Bella.

-Tienes que irte, no puedes hacer nada. –volvió a suplicarme Alice.

-Déjame en paz quieres. –me volví hacia ella con la amenaza pintada en mi rostro.

-No te desquites con ella Edward, solo trata de ayudarte. –comento pausadamente Carlisle, inquieto de no poder entrar a ayudar a la parturienta.

Bufe y volví mi mirada a la ventana. Solo me tomo un segundo en pensar y subir el árbol para que me diera una mejor visión de lo que ocurría ahí adentro, solo era ese pedazo de cristal el que me impedía entrar y ayudarla.

Mire la escena con tristeza, Bella Swan -hija del nuevo integrante del Taller de La Plush- estaba en cuclillas pujando para dar a luz al fruto de nuestro amor y pasión. Mi estrés surgió con más fuerza al no saber ni un ápice lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, si tan solo pudiera saber un poco lo que sentía, tal vez podría sobrellevar esta pena. Un grito sofocado interrumpió mis pensamientos, abriendo paso a un llanto desesperado.

-_"Mi bebe, mi bebe" _–pensaba mi amada. ¿Pensaba? Posiblemente me haya equivocado así que por lo mismo mire más atento y curioso.

-¿Qué es? –pregunto Esme.

-No estoy seguro. –respondió mirando el pequeño bulto medio rosado que tenía entre sus brazos Bella. Pude ver en los pensamientos de Esme como lo veía con adoración, _"Un nieto o nieta"_, parecía feliz al pensarlo.

-Esme cariño, debemos irnos, Rosalie llamo. Dijo que ya estaban preguntando por nosotros. –llamo Carlisle en un susurro.

-_"Hay no… quiero quedarme"_ -pensó, mas bufando hizo caso y bajo de un brinco.- _"Hijo, ella estará bien."_

-Si, debe de.

Todos salieron disparados hacia la casa, que se encontraba a unos diez kilómetros de aquí. Los movimientos de Bella empezaron a ser cada vez más rápidos. Volví a mirar dentro del cuarto y vi que Bella tenía en su mano un cuchillo. Asustado mire la escena con terror, mas me calme al ver que solo estaba cortando el cordón umbilical.

-Te tengo que bautizar mi niño, sino vendrán por ti… y eso no lo permitiré. –le susurro besando su frente. Mi pecho se ensancho… un niño. Pero por otro lado mi pecho se oprimió… es Halloween, no le pasara nada, no mientras yo esté para cuidarlo. Un terror se acrecentó hasta el punto en que casi parto en dos el árbol. Salió de la casa casi corriendo, y yo la seguí casi pisándole los talones.

Me tope con Jacob –un licántropo que un día casi me "mata", solo porque estaba mi sobrina-nieta cerca y se imprimo de ella no lo hizo- me vio de arriba abajo y con una ceja alzada y voz ronca pregunto: -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy… -no dije nada, no sabía que decirle, el olfateo el aire y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mas te vale que no hagas nada, que ahora ser tío de Nessie no te salvara –al nombrar a mi sobrina el hizo una mueca-.

Iba a responderle que no iba a hacerle nada, pero quede callado cuando él estaba viendo algo detrás de mí muy atentamente. Mire sus ojos y vi el reflejo de una mujer. Unos arbustos moviéndose hicieron que recordara de nuevo el porqué estaba ahí, así que corrí hasta quedar al lado de mi amada sin que ella lo notara.

Unos pasos surgieron en la penumbra y Bella se escondió.

-Amor… -llamo Jacob.

-¿Por qué no volviste? Acaso ¿ya no me amabas? –de los ojos de ella salieron lagrimas de sangre, pero lo que me hizo mirarla más detenidamente fue su cara martirizada y que era mi sobrina la que estaba en esa situación.

-Yo volví, pero tú ya no estabas con nosotros Nessie, volví y me dijeron que…

-¿Morí? Creo que eso no es impedimento para que estemos juntos.

-Si lo es, tu pronto pasaras al otro mundo y yo me quedare aquí. –su voz se escuchaba rota y con un deje de desesperación.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? –Le tendió la mano- Así estaremos juntos por toda la vida… aunque el padre haya dicho: hasta que la muerte nos separe… no quiero que sea así.

-Ni yo amor. –la miro con añoranza.

-Vamos Jacob, ven conmigo para estar toda la eternidad juntos –las lagrimas rojas estaban cayendo de su cara hasta terminar en su vestido azul, dejando manchas moradas, el tomo su cara mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas.

-No puedo negarme a tu petición amor, tu eres la razón de mi existencia, la razón por la cual volví… -_"Y la razón por la cual moriré"_- ahora vámonos. –la abrazo como si fuera una muñeca frágil y empezó a caer una neblina densa sobre nosotros. Los ojos cafés de Nessie se tornaron rojos, Jacob se volvió besándola, tal vez no siendo consciente de la mirada que ella le daba.

Ella le correspondió mientras posaba una mano en su pecho enterrándosela en el proceso, dio paso a un grito de dolor de parte del chico. Sangre salió a borbotones de su pecho, el iba a caer como si fuera un costal al suelo, pero antes ella lo tomo en brazos acomodándolo en el suelo. Miro como estaba sufriendo, pero ella no mostro ni un ápice de dolor, abrió su pecho como si fuese a hacerle una operación a corazón abierto. De la garganta de Jacob solo salió un quejido mientras miraba con ojos inexpresivos a la nada.

Tomo el corazón que apenas y daba señales de vida, lo puso la palma de su mano como si fuera un tesoro, paso la yema de su dedo índice por todo el órgano hasta que llego a la válvula que hacía posible que siguiera viviendo a pesar de lo que había pasado. Entorno su dedo en ella y la corto, haciendo que el corazón diera un brinco asustado para ya no moverse. Volvió a pasar su dedo por el corazón mientras susurraba palabras sin sentido.

Se quedo quieta un momento hasta que volvió a posar el órgano muerto en el pecho y lo miro desde su lugar, sentada al lado de Jacob, con un dedo aparto unos pelos rebeldes de su cara y los puso detrás de su oreja manchándolos de sangre casi coagulada. Sonrió y la neblina empezó a desaparecer poco a poco y Nessie junto con ella, cada parte de su anatomía -manchada con sangre- que se iba desvaneciendo completamente dejaba a su paso un pequeño charquillo de sangre en el suelo, haciendo la ilusión de que el charco en el cual se encontraba el chico fuera más extenso.

-Ya amor, ya, mamá está aquí, cálmate. –se escucho a Bella consolar al bebe ya que estaba llorando asustado.

Bella algo asustad miro hacia donde estaba Jacob y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras reprimía un sollozo. Apretó contra su pecho al niño y salió corriendo del lugar, la seguí igual de cerca que antes. Estaba a punto de pasar el límite del bosque junto con ella, pero mejor me quede en mi lugar mientras ella entraba. Suspire el aire contenido que estaba pesándome en mis pulmones, una opresión en mi pecho volvió a surgir al recordar lo que había hecho mi sobrina, aquella que vi crecer, la que me conoció cuando había apenas cumplido diecisiete años, de la que fui su héroe después de su papa… y que ahora había muerto.

Como si ella estuviera sabiendo que estaba pensando en ella, pasó frente a mi y sonrió viéndome a los ojos, le devolví la sonrisa articulándole un hola con la boca. Ella me lo devolvió y miro a su derecha se fue caminando pausadamente hacia la nada del brazo de Jacob hasta que se fundieron con la poca neblina que quedaba.

Un sollozo rompió el silencio en el que quede y supe de quien era su dueño: -Ya nene, a mami no le pasa nada. –trato de convérsese diciéndoselo al niño. Camine hasta la casa a paso rápido estaba a punto de tocar el picaporte y me quede en mi sitio, pegado en el suelo sin poder moverme, me desespere mas de lo que estaba cuando escuche los pensamientos de Bella: _"La pistola… ¡¿donde esta la pistola?"_

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? –reprocho ácidamente.

-Vengo por lo que me pertenece niña –pude ver en su mente como veía con deseo a mi hijo- ese bebe no esta bautizado, así que puedo tomarlo.

-No, por favor, hare lo que quiera pero aléjese de mi bebe –rogo-.

-Eso es imposible, llevo siglos esperando un bebe no bendecido para poder volver a ser hermosa. –_"Volver a ser poderosa"_.

-No lo tendrá –se escucho una denotación y después una risa macabra-.

-Niña tonta ¡crees que una bala me detendrá! Tu no sabes nada del mundo en el que vives, ni siquiera sabes que era el padre de ese bebe que tienes entre brazos. –mi respiración paro y abrí mas mis ojos.

-¡Claro que si, es mi ángel! –grito fuerte.

-Lo ves, no paso nada –rio mirando la bala ya doblada en el suelo- aparte ¿tu ángel?… ja eso parecen, solamente… -bufo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Que el es un muerto viviente niña… -rió.

-No es un zombi… es un vampiro –rió mas fuerte mientras veía a través de sus ojos la cara consternada de Bella-.

-¿Cómo… como demonios?...

-Soy bruja así que si no quieres darme el bebe… creo que también tendré que matarte –termino con un tono de niña pequeña que dice que va a hacer algo dulcemente para que la dejen hacerlo.- ¡Cállate, que sigues tu! –le grito a mi hijo, quien mas a asustado de lo que estaba lloro mas fuerte.

Al sentirme inútil hice un ultimo intento para despegarme del suelo, al tratar de hacerlo sentí un dolor indescriptible en todo mi cuerpo, pero no me importo, corrí a la sala y quite a esa mujer de encima de Bella aventándola hacia donde se dejaba. Ella empezó a decir algo en latín, empecé a sentirme súbitamente mas débil, supe que no iba a poder con ella yo solo, así que me volví hacia Bella y la levante llevándomela del lugar. Corrí hasta la casa abandonada que estaba hasta el otro extremo del bosque y que quedaba exactamente en un claro.

Abrí la puerta de un golpe y esta azoto en la pared. Apenas puse a mi amada en el suelo le dije: -Quédate aquí tengo que ir a pedir ayuda, por favor cuídate y cuida a nuestro hijo, –pedí mientras le toque los cabellos al pequeño- para que no te encuentre solo aguanta la respiración y cuenta a veinte.

-Si me va a hallar...

-No lo hará… confía en mi. –le sonreí recordando que Carlisle me ayuda a tranquilizarte y así los demonios no podían oler tu miedo.

Corri de ahí lo mas rápido que mi poder sobrehumano me dejaba, hasta que llegue a mi casa. Entre y todos estaban mas alegres con el alcohol que habían dado en la fiesta –ya que habían hecho una fiesta de disfraces- busque entre la multitud hasta toparme con Alice.

-_"¿Qué paso?" _–pregunto mirándome.

-Necesito su ayuda. –susurre lo bastante bajo, sabia que podían escuchar a pesar de la estridente música. Salí hasta estar en el jardín y espera hasta que todos estuvieran afuera, estaban todos excepto Esme.

-Edward. –el primero en hablar fue Jasper.

-Es un bruja… no se que hacer… -tome mi pelo y lo jale con frustración.

-Esto te va ayudar. –llego Esme con una cruz en sus manos, una cruz que había tenido desde que ella fue transformada.

-No, no creo que sea posible.

-Si, así no, pero espera. –tomo entre su mano el lado mas largo y lo estrujo dejando oir como el metal se negaba a ceder, hasta que lo convirtió en un puñal y con los dedos le simulo un poco de filo.

La tome entre mis manos y la mire con agradecimiento. Corri en el momento que pude procesar lo que estaba sucediendo mientras mi familia gritaba a lo lejos, al cabo de unos segundos escuche como estaban a mis costados. Llegamos a un costado donde se encontraba un enorme agujero dejando ver a aquella bruja que tomaba de la garganta a mi hijo, y lo vi todo en rojo.

-Deja a mi hijo ahora –dije mordisqueando cada una de las palabras.

-Si me matas no me iré sola, Edward… -"¿Pero como?"- tu no eres el único que puede leer mentes.

-Deja al bebe ya. –grito amenazador Carlisle.

-No. Primero que tu hijo me quite esa daga de mi cuello. –empuño mas la navaja encajándosela un poco mas a mi hijo.

-_"Tan fácil y nadie hace nada"_ – Alice rodo los ojos y en un segundo le quito a la bruja a mi hijo y la navaja, al estar un poco alejados de mi la degollé.

Empezó a desmoronarse al lado de mis pies poco a poco, restándole importancia fui directo a Bella y la abrace. En sus ojos vi de nuevo curiosidad y volví mi mirada topándome con dos sombras, una pequeña y otra mas grande, la más pequeña empezó a sollozar.

-Pensé que lo iba a volver a ver aunque fuera por última vez… -escuche una voz femenina que se me hizo conocida.

-Si, cariño yo también pensé que volvería a ver a nuestro hijo. –respondió la otra aun con el brazo torno a ella.

Esa sensación de familiaridad no se quito de mi, me erguí y camine con las manos alzadas hasta tocar a la mas pequeña. Volteo y me tope con una mujer que tenia mi mismo color de ojos y cabello.

-¿Hijo? –Contuve mi respiración al escuchar esa palabra- No… no puede ser… tu estabas muerto… yo toque tu cuerpo… estaba frío. –sollozo.

-Ella –mire el lugar donde estaba aquella que atento contra la vida de Bella- ¿fue la mujer que me hizo esto? –pregunte al mirar todas las imágenes aglomeradas en sus mentes. Unas de la misma mujer totalmente limpia, en los años cuarentas y otras de los inicios de los cincuentas.

-Si hijo… después de varios años de buscar la culpable di con ella. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya era muy viejo y la muerte toco a mi puerta y unos días después le pasó lo mismo a tu madre… solo que no podíamos irnos sin verte. –me respondió quien deduje era mi padre.

-¿Cómo sabes que son tus padres? –pregunto desconfiado Emmett, al parecer dije la ultima palabra de mis pensamientos en voz alta.

-No lo se… solo lo sentí. –los mire con mucho cariño.

-_"Aja, o posiblemente por que notaste que ese hombre podría hacerse pasar por tu hermano gemelo" _–pensó Emmett.

-Igual que nosotros sentimos que eras tu, hijo mío –mi madre termino abrazándome- al parecer creciste por que esa bruja quiso que así fuera… al parecer presentía lo que iba a pasar.

-Si… mas bien ella lo sabia, ella era una de las pocas brujas que saben predecir el futuro, leyéndolo como si ya hubiese pasado. –comento Alice- Ah Bella ten a tu pequeño. –se lo cedió y ella lo abrazo fervientemente.

-Bien… veo que estas bien hijo… -_"Mas que bien"_, rio divertida- así que nos vamos… -sus siluetas antes trasparentadas se empezaron a desvanecer.

-Pero… y ¿si no vuelvo a verlos? –pregunte asustado, había tantas cosas que quería preguntarles, decirles.

-Pues a nosotros solo nos queda tener la esperanza de que no será así hijo… tú vive en esta media vida que te dieron, junto a la mujer que amas y tu hijo… -_"Nuestro nieto"_- veras que serás feliz. –terminaron abrazados ya invisibles a mi vista.

-_"Nos queda el consuelo hijo, de que no estas solo y que estas bien, por eso nos vamos a esperarte haya arriba, recuerda, no vivas en el pasado… solo ve a tu futuro…" _–recito mi madre solo para mi.

-Bueno… fueron muchas emociones… vámonos a casa, ya saben que no podemos dejar la fiesta así como así.

-Emmett en realidad no tengo ganas de ir –respondí enfadado.

-¿Ustedes son l-l-los Cullen? –pregunto Bella.

-Si. –le respondió cordialmente Carlisle.

-Yo no puedo ir mis padres no saben nada de mi condición y no sabría que decirles. –angustiada abrazo posesivamente a nuestro hijo.

-No te preocupes, váyanse a tu casa. –apunto Esme mientras la levantaba en vilo para sacarla del lugar.

Corrí ahora con toda la calma que me pude dar, llegamos a su casa la cual estaba hecha un desastre y no pude evitar reír ante sus pensamientos: "_Un vampiro contra una bruja… vaya"._

La subí hasta posarla en su cama, ella al momento en que toco la almohada cerro los ojos ya dormida, mientras que mi hijo por el contrario abría sus ojos. No pude creer que un ser tan pequeño me cegara por su belleza, lo tome en mis brazos con sumo cuidado.

-Vaya Halloween, ¿verdad hijo? –Lo mire mientras reía e intentaba tocarme la cara- Pero sabes no lo cambiaria por nada… aunque eso significara que lo tendría que volver a vivir… Edward… mi pequeño Edward… -volví mi mirada a Bella quien sonreía en sueños y de pronto sonó una voz en mi cabeza- _"Así será papi"_.

Volví a ver a mi pequeño con ojos desorbitados, el tenia una mirada traviesa, una mirada que penetro todo mi cerebro adormilándolo, hasta que empecé a caer al vacío…

Abrí mis ojos desesperado con mi respiración entrecortada viendo las estrellas sobre mí, me pare los mas rápido que pude girándome para correr. Pero antes mis ojos toparon con una chica bajita y menuda de cabello negro, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios… Alice, supuse que era.

-¿Eso que fue? –pregunte aun sofocado.

-¿Qué fue… que? –pregunto con falsa consternación.

-Eso que estabas pensando.

-¿Cómo es que? –ahora si su cara era de sorpresa.

-Leo los pensamientos.

-O entonces podre decirlo sin rodeos –rio abiertamente dejándome la duda, de si estaba totalmente cuerda-, es tu futuro.

-Pero… yo nunca había visto a nadie de eso que viste… ni siquiera te conozco.

-Precisamente por eso es "futuro" Edward. –la mire ahora yo sorprendido.- Ahora ven conmigo, te presentare a todos. –sonrió de nuevo haciendo que no pudiera negarme.

La seguí, solo tendría que evitar toparme con Bella… aunque mi corazón y mi mente no quisieran…

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y seguía en mi cama, al lado mire las cortinas de color crema que ondeaban por el aire que traspasaba las ventanas.

-Alice, Alice, despierta hija. –murmuro mi madre al pie de mi cama.

-Si madre, ya me voy a levantar. –sonreí irguiéndome en la cama.

-¿Dormiste bien? –me miro mientras acomodaba el cojín del sillón.

-Si madre, pero tuve un sueño muy extraño… -murmure.

-Enserio, ¿de que trataba?

Si le decía volvería a pensar que estaba loca, más de lo que ya me consideraba… todo lo que soñaba dormida o despierta de algún modo, se cumplía. Baje mi mirada y toque la trenza en la que estaba aprisionado mi pelo… si tan solo pudiera cortarlo…

-¿Y bien? –pregunto mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-O perdón, se me olvido, tal vez después lo recuerde. –le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Bueno, arréglate, no te olvides que necesitamos llegar a tu fiesta de presentación. –termino cerrando la puerta de la recamara.

Salí de mi cama y corrí al tocador tratando de no tropezar con la bata, desate mi trenza dejándola caer en mi espalda. Mire instintivamente las tijeras, mientras se volvía a presentar a mi aquella imagen donde tenia el pelo corto… cuando menos lo pensé tome las tijeras y empecé a cortar mi pelo hasta dejarlo corto y en todas direcciones.

Mi madre entro al momento en que termine de cortar, grito y me reclamo el por que lo había hecho.

-Es que… en el futuro así lo tendré madre. –eso basto para que me viera como si tuviera tres cabezas, salió despavorida alzando su gran vestido. Gritos y murmullos se empezaron a escuchar, hasta que mi madre entro estrujándome por el brazo. Solté un chillido de dolor mientras me guiaba por las escaleras y me metía a un coche.

En el camino no me dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera me miro. Llegamos a un edificio enorme antiguo seguramente construido a finales del siglo X.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí madre? –pregunte asustada.

-Aquí te curaran Alice… volveré… cuando te curen.

La mire no sabiendo que pensar, abrieron la puerta y me sujetaron por la fuerza, grite, llore, trate de zafarme pero fue inútil. Me metieron a un cuarto que tenía solo una cama con una colchoneta tan delgada que podía ser una manta. Me metieron a un manicomio… y todo por hacerle caso a un… ¿sueño?

* * *

**HOLA! XD APENAS LOGRE MI COMETIDO! XD jaja no, en serio lo pase completito primero y senti que algo faltaba XD y pues si lo hice mas largo que lo que tenia en mente XD. Asi que aqui esta al fin espero que sea de su agrado... aunque al leerlo no puedo dejar de pensar... demonios este debia de haber sido el del concurso XD.**

**Pero bueno les gusto O.O si? jaja XD espero que si XD bueno los dejo por que tego cosillas que hacer XD espero poder pasar el cap de "Solo un mes" este fin XD como ven si no lo tengo en la memoria y lo paso asi le veo defectos al por mayor y no los subo hasta que esta mas largo XD. Me retiro CHAO! se me cuidan, las quiero! CHAO!**

**P.D: un review PLIS! PLIS! PLIS! XD**


End file.
